I Found you again
by bornagoof
Summary: Sequel to Left Behind, 2 years since that fateful explosion, everyone in the castle at the time died as a result,but there were two survivors, and both of them are out to destroy the other, why? For revenge of course.
1. At First

**So, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. I'd also like to ask you, to please vote on my poll. And just one more thing, say thank you to my good friend Hannahpattz, she's the one who thought I should update, so here you go.**

Edward's Pov

It has been 2 years, 2 years since Bella died, and I can't still deal with the pain. It's a hundred times worse than when I left her. Reneesme has grown, she's 17 now, she has also been spending more time in La Push with Jacob Black. She's happy, but sometimes she still hurts over her mother, we all are, even Rosalie. We got our own house, in Oregon, close by where Selena's coven is. Dene has taken charge, since Bella was no longer there. **Death toll this week has risen, police still has no leads. All victims found drained completely, and some show signs of being tortured. Dozens of teens gone missing, still no sign of them anywhere, families mourning and citizens frightened. **The news-reporter said on the TV, since the Voltrui has seemed to have died in the explosion too, vampires everywhere have gone mad, to gain the power to take the throne.

The door opened, Alice came in with some mail in her hands. "We got mail by some business corporation called 'Bella Lee'." Alice said. "Bella Lee?" Esmee asked curiously. "Yeah, I heard that it's very famous in North Dakota, wonder why they sent us a letter," Rosalie said coming down from the stairs. Soon the whole family came into the living room, Carlisle took the envelope and read, I read it through his mind, it said;

_Dear Cullens,_

_The Bella Lee Team would like to invite you to our company in North Dakota; we have some important news to discuss with you, involving your lost member of the family Bella Cullen. We understand that it will be a very touchy matter to discuss, but you'll find that you will be glad you came. If you do, we have 3 members of the Bella Lee Team, who will escort you to our building. The names are, Nancy, Darien, and Amber. Thank you. –The Bella Lee Team. _

Curiosity was bubbling through me now, what can they possibly tell us by my Bella? "Carlisle, should we go?" Esmee asked. "I think so, it is about Bella, we should inform Selena's coven, and Dene's too, they should know as well," Carlisle said. Just then the door rang, numerous times. "Hold your horses!" I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alice yelled. When she opened the door six vampires flew into the room, Dene and Selena each had an envelope in their hands. "Did you guys get a letter from the Bella Lee team?" they asked. We nodded, "Are you going?" Fay asked. "Yes, we were just about to tell you," I said. "Oh, well so are we, we got our plane tickets, you?" Fay asked. "Just got them," Jasper said putting the phone down.

We wasted no time, if there's something involving Bella, I want to know about it.

**And that's the first chappie! Odd, as I am writing this, Microsoft word, corrected me on the word chappie, the list of the 'correct' words they gave me had crappie in it. So, chappie is the incorrect word, but crappie isn't? **


	2. Too many vegie vamps

**Yay! I'm so glad, you liked the first chapter! Anyway here's the second one.**

**Edward's POV**

I was listening to music, waiting impatiently for the plane to land in North Dakota. Fay was next to Dene playing tic-tac-toe with herself. (go figure) and Dene was sketching, and Hope and Selena were talking about their next trip to the Himalayas. Everyone else were either with their mates, or discussing something, with one another. "Alice, when does are plane land?" Fay asked. Alice's eyes glazed over, looking into the future before saying, "20 minutes." Fay nodded, "I wonder what they could possibly know about Bella," Sarah said. "Maybe, they knew her," Ann said. "Maybe she's still alive," Fay said. Silence. Is Bella alive? No, she died two years ago. If she was still alive she would have come home by now, right? Besides, Carlisle said that no vampire would have ever survived the explosion, but what if she wasn't in the castle during the explosion. What if she escaped? No, no, no it's impossible! Isn't it?

"I wonder how are drivers are like," Ann said, pulling everyone out of their thoughts about Bella. "Idk, but I bet they'll be nice," Fay said. "They sounded nice, by the way they wrote the letter, don't you think?" Hope asked. "Yup, I wonder what they'd be wearing," Alice said and then her eyes glazed over again. "Alice, I don't think you could see their future before you meet them," I said. "Oh yeah? Then how come I see them holding signs that say, Cullens, Dene and friends, and Selena and friends?" she asked. I read her mind, and sure enough there were signs, saying the exact same thing, "Yes but that's all you can see, their hands holding the signs," I said. "Well, it's something," she mumbled.

The plane landed and we boarded off, and got our luggage, "Where are they?" Fay asked looking around through the crowd. "Over there!" Emmet boomed. We turned around, three vegetarian vampires stood. One held a sign that said, 'Cullens'. She had straight dark brown hair, and was wearing a black suit; on her left breast was a nametag that said, 'Nancy.' Next to her was a young man, around Carlisle's age, his hair with dark brown hair like Nancy, his hair was a bit spiky, he wore a gray suit, and held a sign that said O'well's. **A/N: That's Selena's last name, and like the Cullens the all share the same last name.** On his name tag it said, 'Darien', next to him was a woman wearing a white suit, she had long thick, black hair, and held a sign that said, 'Whitney's'. Her name tag said, Amber. **A/n Even though Dene is leading the coven now, they share Hope's last name, because physically she's the oldest. ** "Welcome, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward to North Dakota, than you for coming," Nancy said. "Hello, Selena, Sarah, and Ann, it's nice to meet you," Darien greeted. "Hi, Dene, Fay, and Hope, I'm Amber, I would be guiding you today, any questions you three have please ask me," Amber said. "Tom and Jerry will take care of your bags, follow us to the limos, and we'll take you to out building, to meet the other members of the Bella Lee team, and have a tour," Nancy said. Just then Tom and Jerry came and started picking up our bags and we walked into the parking lot.

We got into our limos, and drove to the building, where hopefully I would find the answers, I'm looking for. "Where's Nessie and Jacob? Did they not want to come?" Nancy asked. "How did you know?" Jasper asked. "We're all well informed, Jasper, so where are they? Jake couldn't stand too many vampires in one place?" she asked, chuckling a bit at the end. "No, we didn't tell her, we didn't want to get her hopes up, in case this trip here was a total fail." Alice said. "I understand, but it won't be a total fail, I promise," she said. She made a turn, and we saw a big white building with white walls, and dark blue tinted windows. Surrounding the building were brick walls, and there was a white gate in the middle. There was a black speaker, on the left side of the gate, "Hello?' a voice said. "Hey! It's Nancy, Darien, and Amber are behind me, open the gate!" she said. "Oh! They came?" a voice asked. "Yup, so open please?" Nancy said. "Oops sorry," the voice said, and then the gate opened. Nancy drove to one of three empty parking spaced close to the building. Darien and Amber parked next to us, we got out of the limo, and followed our guiders to the building. When they opened the doors I was completely surprised by the sight. I never saw so many vegetarian vampires in one place.

**Don't worry it gets more interesting! Oh and did you see the whole tom & jerry thing? lol**


	3. Illusion of the Heart

Edward's POV

It was spacious, and full of vegetarian vampires, in this building, "Surprised?" Nancy asked. We nodded briefly, and look around, posters of different products, plasmas of commercials promoting Bella Lee products, booths, stores, offices; everything for Bella Lee was here. "This is where we invent our ideas for Bella Lee, where we promote it, where we sell it, and everything else that is done. It is also our home, each and every single one of us have our own room in this building, today we have it closed so we can give you a nice private tour, so follow Amber and she'll give you the grand tour," Nancy said. Nancy and Darien walked away, talking about how pleased their boss would be, and how they can't wait to see the look on her face, when they tell her the great news.

It made me wonder who their boss is, but unfortunately I can't read any of the dozens of vampire's minds. It's very frustrating. "Okay so we sell, clothes, perfumes, accessories, animal blood, shoes, and even some antiques, each room, store, or boot whatever you want to call it sells certain things, so this is like one big company slash mall, which makes us so popular here in North Dakota, because we make and sell are items all in one place," Amber said.

"Also, all maim members of the Bella Lee Team, will meet you guys for a meeting today, to discuss your main purpose for being here, oh and all of you get 50% off all purchases here, courtesy of the boss," she said. I think the word 'squeal' to describe the noise that came from Alice's mouth would be an understatement and I think that Jasper will agree, when I say that Alice was excited, was also a complete understatement. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Whoever your boss is think her for me!" Alice said. "Is your boss sure, what she just unleashed at this news?" Esme asked. "Yes, she knows how Alice is a shopaholic, and she knows how excited you are about the news too, Esme," Amber said.

"Our boss, bought a house for all of you, including the other two covens, well more of a mansion, for your stay, I believe she said and I quote, 'I'm not going to let them stay at some hotel, with other humans, no they're going to be as comfortable as possible, while they're here.'" Amber said. During the tour, I felt as though someone was watching us, and that there was something oddly familiar about this place.

When Amber was done with the tour, she let us go to do whatever we pleased, and told us to make ourselves home. "Amber, boss wants to talk to you," Darien's voice said over a speakerphone. "Well I must go, I'll see you guys later," Amber said and left, she climbed up a long white spiral staircase, and went inside a room.

After everyone spilt up and went different ways, shopping, I decided to go for a run. I ran for a good time, and was about to go back to the others, when I heard laughter, one I recognized as Bella's. On instinct I ran towards her laughter, and called out her name. I stopped, I saw her wearing an V-neck white dress, that was above her knees, and the bottom had that shape of an upside down umbrella, **A/N I hope you know what I mean, I couldn't come up with anything better. **She was barefoot, and her skin looked like a white light. Beautiful. "I love you, and I wait for you, please don't give up on me," she said. She put her hand on my cheek, "I love you too, Bella, we all miss you terribly, I promise to not ever give up on you, just come back, please come back, home," I said. I kissed her, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Bella was gone and I was standing all alone. Confused, and even more depressed, I ran back to the Bella Lee building.

**Kinda sad isn't it? You see the love of your life, and it turns out to be a dream, and she's gone forever, yet AGAIN. **


	4. My problem fault & mess

Edward's POV

I open the doors and make my way over to my family and saw them talking to Nancy. _Edward are you okay? You feel so depressed and hopeless, even more than before. What happened? And can you please try to tone it down? _Jasper thought. I thought about the kiss with Bella, how happy I felt when I kissed her lips, it ended much too soon. _Much much better Jasper thought. _I decided to pay attention to the discussion, "How did you know Bella? And why is the company called Bella Lee?" Alice asked emphasizing Bella. Alice got closer to Nancy, "Oh Alice, you have more questions than the tourists, we call it Bella Lee out of respect for Bella, please wait until the meeting tonight," Nancy said before taking a step back from Alice and walking away.

"Alice what was that about?" I asked confused. "Nothing, I'm just suspicious, and well i heard Darien and Amber talking about how Bella was going to love her gift, and they made it sound like she was still alive! What if she's still alive? What if she really didn't die? What's going to happen tonight?" Alice asked, she got louder with each question she asked and in the end she dropped on her knees and started dry sobbing.

Jasper kneeled down and whispered in her ear, soothing her.

**Boss's POV**

"Alice what was that about?" Edward asked confused. "Nothing, I'm just suspicious, and well i heard Darien and Amber talking about how Bella was going to love her gift, and they made it sound like she was still alive! What if she's still alive? What if she really didn't die? What's going to happen tonight?" Alice asked desperately I could see she was near her breaking point. I was right she landed on her knees and started dry sobbing, Jasper kneeled and whispered sweet and soothing nothings in her ear. I knew that it would hurt them to come, I knew it was better for all of us if they came, I knew that they would come too. I hoped they would like the building, I also knew Alice couldn't wait until tonight before dry sobbing, and I was right about it all. I just wanted to see them again so badly, I felt selfish, it was my problem, my fault, and my mess. And I'm going to solve it, right it, and clean it up, I asked for this so now I'm going all the way through with it too, no matter what the outcomes are, this is just the beginning.

I saw everything below me, they couldn't see me of course, they didn't even know i was watching. I was in a room high in the air, up the stairs, everything was clear, the glass of my window was so tinted that not even a vampire could see through it. Well no one except the ones in the room of course, Edward looked up, he couldn't see me and little did he know he was looking straight a t me. I put my hand on the glass and then he turned the other way as Selena and the others made their way to the Cullens. They were talking about the meeting. I anticipated the meeting, planned it, thought about it, and was scared of it. No I was scared of the outcomes, and their reactions when they see me.

I guess we should just wait and see, what happens tonight.


	5. The Meeting Contest

Edward's Pov

Jasper and Alice went somewhere in the woods so they could be alone and for some 'alone time' things have been hard on us, and Jasper couldn't take it so he ran away with Alice for a while. "Hey," I heard Sarah say behind me. "Hi," I said not sure what this was leading to. "Okay I heard Alice's outburst well everyone did but if you don't mind me asking, do you think that there's a wee widge possibilty that Bella is still alive?" she asked. I was blank for a few seconds and then replied, "I like to think so, I hope so, but I really don't want to experience being torn away from her again or vice versa." She just stood there in what I guess would be shock, well everyone and everything was quiet. Until a voice said over the overcom, 'The meeting tonight is being held at an earlier time, at the Confrence Room in...10 seconds that is all bye.'

Well everyone went crazy at the unexpected change of time and ran to the confrence room, I had no idea where to go, no one did well the ones that don't work here. "Just follow everyone else, guys or else your going to be late, isn't this what we all have been waiting for?" the voice said over the intercom, and now that i think about it the voice sounds famaliar. "Hey, does that voice sound famailar to any of you?" i asked as we ran upstairs. They nodded and we entered an incredibly spacious room with enough seats for everyone. We took our seats in the front where it said it was reserved for each and every one of us.

Amber stood in front of everyone, "Okay the boss said she is sorry for the sudden last minute change of time of the meeting, but she knew how all of us were very anxious for it to come, and after thinking about someones breakdown she decided the sooner the better," Amber said. If she could Alice would have blushed, we snickered even Jasper butthen again it could have been from everyone's emotions.

Amber took her seat and then the door opened, revealing Bella and two other women with her. "Bella," we all said instantly standing up to greet her.

**Oh yeah whoppee. No surprise that Bella was still alive, I think it was pretty obvious I didn't kill her, but then again I'm writing this. So not many of you who reviewed even thougth I killed Bella, one of you even knew or suspected she was alive even before I wrote the sequel! **

**I just couldn't try hard enough to keep it a secret, I couldn't help myself but to make it more obvious the more I updated. **

**Though if some of you are surprised and happy I didn't murder Bella then that makes me happy and I do wonder..if you will review and tell me who you think the other two women that were with Bella are. **

**Okay so..... wanna have a contest? Whoever can guess the two people who are with Bella or...guess correctly what my favorite color is will.. read the new chapter before everyone else, gets to pick what that chapter will be called, and will forever get inside scoops of the story or it's sequels and I will use their name and description of how they look as a new character in the story, sounds good? Okay vote on the poll I will have up shortly on my profile. For more info contact me at . Does this all sounds good to you?**

**P.S. the only reviwer who kne wor was closest to knowing that Bella was still alive was twilight1alice. Yay for her! Sucha smart girl! **

Just in case my email didn't appear it's .

* * *


	6. Authors Note

Okay can you pretty please PM me on what you voted so I know who the true winner is? Because I just posted my poll and I realize it won't tell me when or who voted. Very sorry, sorry I can be so stupid.


	7. Their Story Part 1

**I got some news, the contest is obviously not a success it wan't well planned so it is temporaily post-poned so the story will continue, FOR NOW. I'll let you know when a real contest takes place. ;)**

**edward's POV**

"Jean," I heard Sarah and Ann say in unision, there was a woman I didn't recongize with Bella, but Dene did. "It's you, from my painting," she said.

"Yes, it is her name is Violet we met shortly after the explosion," Bella said. Bella walked up onto the stage with Jean and Violet following her, "Now I want you to listen as I tell you everything that happened after you floated away," Bella said.

* * *

_~2 years ago~_

**Bella's POV**

I watched as they floated away, someone was clawing at my back, I turned my attention to the battle in front of me. I grabbed the hand that was holding my wrist firmly and shot lightning at it through my fingertips. then I pulled the arm out of it's owner socket, and he screamed in agony. I slaped it with another vampire, and then I jumped when one tried to throw themselves at me, and then I spun in a quick circle and shot orbs, injuring many oponets. I shot the hard wood floor with lightning and orbs to make fire, and then threw in the arm I ripped out in it. The armless vampire didn't take it to well he lunged a tme, but I put a wall between us and then when he fell down a put three more sealing him in a cage. Then I threw him into the fire, my shield figure came and shot a orbs rapidly at the vampires. the fire grew intense and bigger, soon it was out of control.

Many vampires retreated, but I wouldn't let them, I blocked all exits. Out of no where a girl with shoulder length red hair like Dene's came, she had golden eyes. "Jean?" I asked. "Yes?" she asked breathlessly. "I'm Bella, I've been helping Selena and the others find you, where have you been?" I asked. "Here trapped in a underground room," she replied we fought for a while. Most of the vampires were already dead, the fire was getting stronger and growing even more, I grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her into the double doors, Aro and his brothers were right in front of it, ready to leave. I grinned along with Jean, we fought side by side, with the help of my sheild figure of course, I was able to talk to Jean telepathicly like with the others so I told her everything that has happened, and she listened. Aro was the only one left standing but then the ground shook and I immediatly put us in a bubble like I did wih my family, there was a loud BOOM! When it was over there was fire everywhere the castle was falling apart, arcs broken in the middle and black smoke everwhere, Aro was no where to be seen, and I couldn't find his ashes.

We tore down a wall and ran away from the burning castle, we ran as fast as we could and stopped we took a good look around our surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked. "I don't know," Jean said. Eventually we found out we were in Libon, Portugal, "Where do we go from here?" Jean asked. "I don't know," I replied. _I don't know. _


	8. The Change of Amber

Bella's POV (still 2 years ago)

"Bella, let's go find our families," Jean said. "Huh? Okay but it's a long way back to Oregon," I said. "Yeah, I know, let's hunt first I'm thirsty," she said. I nodded and we took off again to somewhere less hot and sunny.

I broke the deer's neck and drank quickly, and then lunged at another one, doing the same thing over and over until I was full. I looked for jean, she just drained a black bear. "You done?" I asked. "Just," she replied, "you?" I nodded, "Do you want to run or swim?" I asked. "Swim, it's safer and I don't want to deal with humans right now," she said. I nodded and dived head first into the water. I don't know how long we swam or how far we swam but when we decided to stop, we got out of the water and onto land. It was night time, and no humans were around.

We walked and found a nice hunting spot, but Jean caught a human scent and lost control, I tried to stop her. "Jean!" I yelled, but she was gone, completrly lost to her instincts her only focus: Sweet smelling human blood.

I found her, but just a second before she lunged at a black haired woman. I ran as the woman screamed, Jean sank her teeth in her neck, I pulled Jean off as carefully as I could without hurting the woman.

Jean fought back, trying to attack me for taking away her prey, I managed to calm her down, Jean came back to her senses and looked at the woman writhering in pain on the ground. "Did I-?" she asked. "Yes, but I pulled you off her before he could drain her, my guess is that the venom is already too far in her bloodstream," I said.

We well actually I carried the woman away since Jean was too guilty and couldn't trust herself around her. We rented a cabin in Virgina, to wait for three days for the woman to wake up. "She's awake." Jean said. I turned to look at the woman she was awake but she didn't move a muscle.

"Where am I?" she asked, after a few minutes. "In a cabin," I said. "A cabin? How come I'm not in the hospital?" she asked. "They can't treat the undead," Jean said. "The WHAT?" she asked loudly sitting up straight at the speed of a bullet. "Do you remember being attacked?" I asked carefully. "How did you know that?" she asked. "I'll take that as a yes, the person who attacked you was Jean here," I said gesturing to Jean.

Jean stood up from the chair she was sitting on and slowly walked over to her. "I'm sorry that I did this to you," she said. "Did what?" she asked.

We're vampires and I changed you into one too by accident, we don't feed off human blood, but when I was hunting my instincts took over, and I only focused on your blood, I was out of control and Bella tried to stop me, but I already had bitten you, and we couldn't suck the venom out, so we waited for you to wake up as a _vampire._" Jean explained.

"Those three excuriating days are the change every vampire goes through, you're a newborn vampire, you are pale whire, ice cold, with blood red eyes, you look diffrent you have a inhuman beatuy that no human has, all of your senses are enhanced, you can hear someone whisper from across the room and it would be crystal clear, when you are thirsty your throat will burn and your eyes turn black," I said and stopped when I saw her hand fly to her throat.

I continued and said, "You can survive on animal blood and learn to control your thirst and live a civilized life, the term for animal drinkers are _vegetarians_ by the way, and instead of red eyes you will have golden ones, there is a reason humans don't know the existence of vampires, it's a secret and if a human finds out the Voltrui would have killed them or have them changed into a vampire."

"Would have?" she asked confused. "Yeah well the Voltrui were the royal family of the vampire world but after they forced vampires like our famalies to fight in their war, like they did to me, my family met Bella and together they broke in the castle in Italy, and freed them, after Bellla saving her family, and she and i fighting the guard there was a explosion and Aro a.k.a the main leader of the Voltrui died along with everybody else, no one rules the vampire world, but still it's best to have the whole vampires exist thing a secret," Jean said.

"Oh," she said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Amber," she said. "Well Amber we are glad to help you since if you go out there alone you'll probably kill everyone in sight and cause some type of chaos and killing spree," I said.

We took Amber to the woods and she took on quickly to the vegetarian diet.

When her eyes turned to a golden color, and learned how to control her blood-lust she went EVERYWHERE! Trying new things and traveling with us to find our famalies. "Where is your family?" she asked. "We suspect they'll be in Oregon and that they'll think we're dead, so we're going there," Jean answered. "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked. "Yes," Jean and I answerd simultaneously.

"First stop Boston," I announced.


	9. Run In with Darien

Bella's POV (still 2 years ago)

"Bella can we stop? I need to hunt," Jean said. "What do you mean? You just hunted two days ago, I expect this much from Amber but not you," I said, as I slowed down the pace. "Hey!" Amber said. "You know what I mean, Amber," I told her, before resuming my attention to Jean. "So tell us Jean what's wrong?" I asked. "Ummmm," she said thinking.

"I just want to be careful, I don't want to cause another accidental change," she confessed, looking down at her shoes, and fiddling with her fingers.

"Aw, Jean, it's alright I don't blame you for changing me and besides we're here for you, you don't have to worry one bit," Amber said and hugged Jean, Jean was shocked at first but quickly recovered and hugged her back. "See? It's okay, now let's get moving we have a destination to meet," I said cheerily and we ran together side by side.

When we arrived in Boston, Jean suggested we buy some clothes. I wore a red shirt with mid-sleeves that hugged my waist and with a V-neck, I wore a creamy white tank top underneath and dark blue jeans. Amber wore a white short sleeved shirt with black stripes across it and black skinny jeans, and black converts. Jean wore a dark green metallic jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and the zipper almost all the way up and you can barely see the black tank top she wore underneath it. And black jeans.

We were walking past a fancy hotel when we saw a red eyed vampire run across the street while cars were still driving, one car hit him and the truck swerved and hit another car. With just a quick glance at each other we took off after the frantic vampire, he was a newborn so he was much faster, we chased him and Jean turned into smoke and sneaked up at him.

He looked confused at the sudden black smoke appearing in front of him and then Jean turned back into a vampire and tackled him. The were thrashing all around and we broke them apart, Amber held jean, and I got the newborn.

"Your just like her! None of you aren't human! I got hit by a truck and I didn't feel a thing!" he yelled.

"Your not human either, we're all vampires, you have just been changed we don't feed off humans we feed on animals, I take it you would like to too?" I asked him. "Yes," he said quietly. We let go of him and explained everything to him about life as a vampire. It took him time, he was silent and stayed indoors and only left to hunt.

"Why won't you tell us your name?" I suggested, I was beyond tired of his we gave him enough time to be like this. And as much as I would love to help him and I can't believe I'm saying this but, he's holding us back from getting to our famalies. It has been 6 monthes now.

"My name is Darien," he said, "And the vampire who changed me was my ex-girlfriend," he started.

_~Darien's Story~_

_I was out with my friends just hanging out, a big night on the town you could say. When I ran into my girlfriend, Anthenodora was her name she was gorgeous, they didn't say anything but I knew all my friends envied me. "Darien!" she said. "Anthenodora!" I said, she hugged me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shopping she said, big shoe sale," she said. "Oh," I said. "Well now that we are here, let's go get a drink, on me," she said. We all went to a nearby bar, we got drink after drink, my friends and I were pretty wasted, but Athenodora seemed indiffrent. _

_My friends passed out minutes later, and Athenodora led me to an alley behind the bar. Even though it was dark, I could see that her eyes were pitch black. Before I knew what was happening she pushed me against the wall and put her mouth on my neck, "Be quiet," she whispered before I felt her teeth sink into my flesh. _

_It was a small pain, but when she suddenly stopped and said,"No it can't be that's my home!" she ran off and I sank to the ground. It was when I felt the excuriating burning that I realizied I knew nothing about pain. _

_I woke up and I felt something on my leg. I looked down, there was a dirty man poking at my leg with a stick, "Hey!" I said. But immediatly regretted it as a overwhelming scent hit my nose, he cowered back in fear. _

_Before I knew it I lunged at him, and snapped his neck, and drank thirstily, when I was done I looked down at his bloodless body, guilt washed over me. I killed that hobo. Murderer! a voice yelled in my head. No! No no no no!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to. Murderer! _

_~End~_

"And that's when I met you three," he said gesturing to all of us. Amber and Jean came up, to hear his story. "You do realize that was the most you've said in 6 monthes right?" Jean asked. He smiled, "Yeah, I know," he told her, still smiling. "Isn't Athenodora Cauis's mate?" I asked. "Was, you mean," Amber corrected. "Yeah was," Jean agreed. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Darien asked confused. "Are you ready to hear our story?" I asked him. He nodded, "I'm ready," he said and sat on his bed.

-Later-

"Wow," Darien said looking.. well there's really no other word but beat. "I guess not every member of the Voltrui perished in the explosion then," Jean said. "Yeah, but what I'm wondering is why she was with Darien, no offense," Amber said. "None taken," Darien muttered, I chuckled. "Yeah, I wonder too, maybe she planned to killed him the whole time?" I suggested. "Nah, she wouldn't go through _all_ that trouble just to kill him in the end," Amber said.

"Did Cauis know?" Jean asked. "I don't think so.. but even if he did why would he let her?" I pondered. "Maybe I was supposed to be changed," Darien said breaking through our thoughts. "But by the way you explained everything she intended to kill you," Amber said. "She would have too, something stopped her," I said. They all looked confused, trying to figure out my trail of thought. "What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"You said she suddenly stopped, and then you heard her say, 'No it can't be that's my home' right?" I asked. He nodded, following along. "The fire was pretty big," Jean said. "Alot of people," Amber added. "And the voltrui were famous so was the castle," Jean said. They were getting it. "And it was an inexplainable fire, with a explosion so it hit the news!" I finished for them. "She must have heard of it on the tv in the bar," Jean said.

"The bar did have a tv set on a news channel," Darien said. "She went to Volterra guys, that's why she stopped and left," I said.

"You do realize in some twisted unintended way we saved your life right?" Jean asked Darien. "Yeah, I know," Darien said.


	10. Super Deer? more like BIG problem

Bella's POV (still 2 years ago)

We were running again, we had alot of ground to cover, we were getting closer to home, we were almost at New Jersey. I couldn't wait to be back wit my family, and my friends, mostly my wonderful husband and daughter.

I smiled at the thought, I felt my excitement building up inside of me, just waiting to burst. I looked behind me, Jean and Darien were holding hands, they look so cute together. I looked around, I felt smaller, like everything around me grew bigger, and more giant-like, making me pea-sized.

I stopped running, I looked behind me, Darien, Jean, and Amber stopped running too, everyone was smaller than everything else, well everyone except Amber that is. I blinked, and shooked my head, trying to shake it off, but we were still small, and Amber still so big.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Bella, your voice sounds so tiny, and squeaky from up here!" Amber said. "Yeah, and your sounds like it's echoing!" Jean retorted, annoyed. "Sorry, I don't know what happened, you three got smaller, and I remained the same," Amber said calmly, and crouched down to us.

She picked us up in the palm of her hand, and ran somewhere quiet, and faraway from the humans. "I think I know what happened," I piped up. Everyone turned around to me, "It's obvious someone has gotten their new power," I explained. "Really? that's great!" Amber said, and smiled.

"Congratulations, Amber," Darien said. "Thanks," Amber said. "Yeah, but you know what would be greater?" Jean asked. "What?" Amber asked. "If you turned us back to our orginal size!" Jean said. "Sorry grumpy," Amber muttered.

I looked around, everythign seemed normal, I looked down and saw that we were all sitting on Amber. Oops. "Um.. how did we end up like this?" Jean asked. "We were in her hand remember?" Darien said. Oh, that's right.

We got up, and off Amber, and we helped her up. "Remind me next time to put you guys down," Amber said, rubbing her back. We laughed, "So, your power is to shrink?" Darien asked. "Guess so," Amber said.

"I wonder if she cam make herself bigger, than average," Jean said. "Maybe later, we have to get going," I told them. We ran, and stopped by a national park to hunt. "BELLA!!!!!!!!!" I heard Jean scream. I dropped the dead deer and ran, towards her voice, and was shocked at what I saw before me.

"YOU MADE A DEER INTO A GIANT!" I yelled at Amber. If a human was to see this, I don't know what would happen, and if the deer ran away now before we could change it back... that would just be so much worse.

She winced, not once have I yelled at any of them, I was surprised by the anger by my voice, but I felt more like furious. and as if it wasn't bad enough, my outburst scared the deer.

And it started to sprint away, and not only was it bigger, it was faster and stronger. "Amber, I think you just made a super deer," Darien said. "And the World's Largest Vension Ever," Jean added. "Yeah, it could end world hunger," Darien agreed. "Stop it!" I yelled, ending their conversation.

"We have to follow that deer before a human sees it, and before it kills one too," I said, my voice authoritve. "And you," I said facing Amber," You need to get that deer back to it's normal size." "Now everybody follow it's scent, it should be more potent than before," I directed.

They immediately ran, in the direction where the deer had taken off, I looked at the path of crushed trees, the deer had made. Now HOW were we going to cover that up? I sighed, this was going to be along day, and ran catching up with the others.

We hid behind the shrubs, the gigantic deer, in our sight, drinking out of a pond. A now almost dry pond, I may add. I gave Amber the signal, she stared at the deer, and concentrated, and then it slowly shrank back to it's _natrual _size.

I let out a breath, I didn't realize I was holding. "Next time, don't do that again," I told Amber, with my hand on her shoulder before running off. I didn't say try, because I really don't want to be in this situation again.

No one couldn't come up with a way to cover up the damage done by the deer, so we left it the way it was, fortunately it didn't cause much trouble, just alot of unanswered questions, and mysterious news reports.


	11. Guess who?

**Okay so I know some of you, if not all of you are wondering why it took her two dang years and all. **

**I just want to say, I'm getting there, although I'll pick up the pace just for you. And if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to PM me. **

**And reviews are cool too. Okay this chapter is when they meet Nancy and Violet. Silly me for not putting in Violet sooner. **

**Bella's POV**

"Okay let's get moving," I said. We were running again, we were going to North Dakota, Amber said she had 'unfinish buisness' there. I would have asked her, but it's none of my buisness.

Jean and Darien went to the hotel, and I just wandered around. I don't know how much time passed, but it was getting dark. I was about to turn around and go back when I smelled something. I followed it, and I found a three story abandoned building and hundreds of acres of land. But I wasn't alone.

A female vampire was standing in the doorway, she had long straight brown hair, and red eyes with streaks of gold in them. She was wearing a faded green shirt that said, 'I'm Irish.'

I walked up to her, "Bella," I said, holding my hand out to hers. "Nancy," she said and shook my hand. We talked abit, she took me to the woods, so I could meet her friend. She said her name was Violet.

"Violet!" Nancy shouted, when she got inside a very old cabin. A girl with dark green eyes, pale green skin, and long glossy curly black hair came into the room.

I gasped. I was right. That was hte girl from Dene's painting, except she was wearing something else. "Violet this is Bella," Nancy said. We shook hands, my eyes were still wide and I kept staring at her. I just couldn't believe it.

After a moment of silence, Violet made an exasperated sigh and said, "Okay what is it? Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

I was a bit taken back, but replied calmly, "Sorry it's just that I've seen you before." "What? We know each other?" she asked.

"No this the very first time we met," I admitted. She looked confused. "A while back, I thought my family had left me again, and I made some new friends, one of them had a very strong passion for painting and one day she painted you, and it's odd because I felt like you were out here somewhere and now I am standing right in front of you," I explained.

I took them to the hotel and introduced them to Darien and Jean. They were in hte bathroom taking a shower, "Where's Amber?" I asked.

"Still finishing unfinished buisness," Jean answered. I looked at the time, it was 10PM and we Amber left at 2PM, what buisness takes 8 hours?

"I'll be right back tell Nancy and Violet I'll be back by 11," I said and jumped out the window. After 15 minutes, I still couldn't fnd Amber's scent.

I traveled farther, I past a alley when I heard what sounded like a fight going on.

I found her.

I found her, fighting another vampire. I helped her and trapped the vampire into a box, much like I did at Volterra, "What is going on?!" I whiser yelled.

"When I was human, and used to live here, I was engaged to the man of my dreams, but two weeks before the wedding police found him dead in htis very same alley. All the blood was gone from his body, and there was a crescent mark on his ankle, and so," Amber said taking a deep breath. She was about to continue when I finished for her, "So your unfinished buisness is killing the vampire that killed your fiance?"

She looked at her feet, like a little 2 year old who got caught doing a no-no. "Do you even know which vampire killed him?" I asked her.

"No," she admitted. "So any random one would do?" I asked. "it sounded like a great idea at the moment but when you say it..." she said.

"Come on," I said and put my arm around her shoulders, we ran back at the hotel, none of us said one word about it.

We shared our stories. Nancy was changed in 1993 when she was 22, by a rogue vampire, and Violet she's more interesting. One day she has a normal human life and the next three she wakes up as a vampire. She doesn't remember the excuriating burning while she was being changed, she just remembers going to sleep one night and waking up as a vampire.

She doesn't know why her eyes are green and not golden or red, she doesn't know why her skin is pale **green** but not pale **white.**

Physically Violet is 19 and the year she was changed was in 1825.

"That old building, does anyone know about it?" Jean asked. "No, just us, I have been living in North Dokata every since I was born, no one else knows it even exists." Nancy answered. "We're thinking of living there, we just need a bit more help, do you think you can?" Violet asked me.

I told her I'd think about it, we were supposed to be leaving now that Amber has no unfinished buisness. I would like to help them but it has been what half a year? And I'd really love to go see my family, I mean come on they think _I'm dead._

Nancy and Violet wanted to take us to the abandoned building, for a tour, we couldn't say no to that, I was just too damn curious, and besides what have we done this past half a year? Run, travel and hunt?

I admit it, we have been boring, and so has our existence at the moment.

But it's when we got there, that the term, 'Be careful what you wish for.' Came to my head, because what we saw there, changed everything.

It turned out we weren't the only ones who hadn't perished in the explosion.

* * *

**Hello, readers I'd like to say that I'm sorry it's short, and I left it there. **

**But please read the summary for the story again, and tell me who do YOU think is there? **

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. What are going to do?

Bella's POV

I held back a gasp, "Hello, Isabella," he said. "How did you survive?" I managed to ask, still shocked. "Well how did you?" he replied. "But if you must know, there was a door in the floor, leading to the bottom of the castle, and while you and Jean took cover, I went in it and did not perished, I left Volterra and went to my home in Boston, where I met up with my sister-in-law," Aro said.  
He stepped to the side, and then Athenodora came out of the building, with a smug look on her face. "Hello, Darien," she said. "She told me that she heard the news of the exposion in Volterra, sadly every great empire has it's fall, but sometimes they rise again, Gustavo!" he said, and then yelled Gustavo.

Then a giant vampire, came out of the building, he was bald with a mustache that went downwards at the ends, and then a beard. He looked tough and mean, "And that's not all," Aro said. Suddenly there wasn't just one scary looking vampire, there were seven of them. He can duplicate himself?!

"I'll let you seven get aquantined, come Athenodora, we need to discuss new castle plans," Aro said, walking away. "Have fun," Anthenodora said, before quickly following him. "Yeah, she's a keeper Darien," Amber said. "Okay, get ready," I told them, crouching into a attack postion. They copied me, and got ready to fight. Gustavo lunged first, Amber made herself bigger, and slapped him with her hand, sending him flying into a wall.

Lightning crackled from my hands, as I shot them flying into another Gustavo, roots rised from the underground and wrapped around his ankles, I turned around. I think I just found out Violet's power. Jean turned into smoke, everytime one of the Gustavos tried to punch, kick, or tackle her. Making it almost impossible for one of them to hit the other, Darien wrestled with one before ripping of his arm.

Nancy, well she teamed up with Darien, because after all this was his first fight, and against a giant of all things. I made a fire, it was getting out of control though, so we fought faster, we all grouped up together and tumbled down on three Gustavos, then quickly tearing them apaart and throwing them in fire.

We killed them all, "Bella!" Nancy yelled, she was looking at the fire. It was getting bigger and evem more out of control. "How do we put the fire out?" Darien asked. I didn't know, they must have read my expression and we just stood there, we couldn't just leave, but we didn't know what else to do.

I did soemthing then, that I hadn't done since the explosion in Volterra, I brought out my shield figure and togehter we encircled the fire, preventing it from furhter extension. Amber got 12 stories tall and big, and tried to blow out the fire, while the others went to get water, after some time we finally got the fire to settle down. "So.. Aro's back," Jean said. "And Anthenodora," Darien added. "And he's going to re build his empire, and renew his title as King of the vampire world, and when he does he'll make sure we are all dead, including our family," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Violet asked. "I'm going to fight against him, and make sure he isn't put back on the throne again, and make sure that he dies, because if I don't he'll kill all of us, and the ones we care about, and i'm not going to let that happen, are you guys in?" I asked.

"For our family," Jean said, "For the fact I really hate Anthenodora, and that Jean is doing this too," Darien said. "Because your my family too," Amber joined in. We turned to Violet and Nancy, "We're in," they said simultaneously.

"Great, now we are going to stay here, we need to get vampires to join us too, because Aro will be doing the same thing, we also need a home for all of us, that building would do, we can fix it up, and we need a cover for it too, because the humans would get suspicious," I said.

"Okay, looks like we got work cut out for us," Jean said. I nodded, "We can't tell our famalies yet, it's safer if they didn't know, and saty where they are," I said. "But Aro will surely find them," Amber said. "We get soem vampires on our side, to watch out for them," I said.

"Operation Blend&Defend begins," Jean said. I raised a eyebrow, "Well bledn, because we are going to blend in with hthe humans, and defend our famalies," she explained. I nodded, "Okay, Operation Blend&Defend it is, let's get to work," I agreed.

In four months we recruited vampires everywhere, nobody wanted Aro to rule again, or a second Voltrui, some people donated money, I used my former designing skills from when I was in Oregon, and made a clothing line, Jean and Amber said we should have a company name, I said you come up with one that fits, and we stick with it. They came up with Bella Lee, after clothes we made accessories, after accesories, we did perfume, and after that we even did candles.

The idea was to come up with alot of things people would buy, so we could make more money, so we could build the Bella Lee company building, it became a big thing in North Dakota and South Dakota, we all trained the newborn recruits ourselves, helping vampires control their thirst, since there would be so many human customers.

Violet came up with the idea of selling products made specifaclly for vampires. We expermeinted with blood, and made diffrent blood drinks, it was top secret and not advertised, we just simply send out members to sell them, it became a hit too.

"Hey, Bella I'm thinking of making a new drink to sell, which one?"Violet asked, she held out two pieces of paper, one said, '**Vanilla Spice Blood' **and the other said, '**Tropical Punch Blood'. **"Hmm the second one, we already did alot of sweet and spicy ones," I said.

We were able to manufactur blood into diffrent flavors, much like the ones we use to taste when we were human. She nodded and left to her office, I took out a folder marked, **Operation Blend&Defend.** It has everything about it, I read the latest news from it, Aro was planning something big, rumors were he was planning a attack at our building, but we didn't know for sure.

My phone rang, "Hello?" I asked. "Bella, we received news, Aro and Anthenodora are planning to attack the Cullens, the O'wells, and Whitneys," Tara, said. "When?" I asked. "In two monthes," she said. "Okay thank you Tara," I said. "Bella?" she asked. "Yes?" "What are you going to do?"

"I'll let you know, when i do, but meanwhile keep an eye on them okay?" I asked. "Affirmative," she said and hanged up. What to do, what to do.

"Nancy, Violet, Darien, Amber, Jean, "I called. "Yes,Bella?" Nancy said. "Aro, he's planning an attack on the Cullens, O'wells, and thw Whitneys, any ideas on what we should do?" I asked. "Wait, you mean you don't know what to do?" Darien asked. I nodded, "That's a first," he muttered. "Do you know when he is planning to attack?" Jean asked. "Two monthes, Tara called," I answered. "Oh, then we know it's true if Tara called,"Amber said. "Do you know why he is planning to attack them?" Violet asked me. I shook my head no, "Hmmmm he's probably just trying to get to us, how many vamps is he sending for the attack?" Violet asked. "I don't know, Tara just told me what I told you," I said.

"We'll work on it, we do have two monthes," Amber said. "Okay, thank you," I said. They left, I sighed, somebody please have a good idea.

Ad then it clicked, I knew just what to do.


	13. A Letter

Bella's POV

I thought my plan thoroughly before telling the others, they would argue about it. We were silently protecting them for two years now, we all didn't want to put them at risk by knowing because then they would want to fight too, Emmet most likely. And if one of them died..... I shuddered. I didn't want to think about _that_ possibilty. Aro was out for us, all of us, if we kept on like this one of us would die, he would get one of us first. Me and the Bella Lee team, or our famalies. I sighed, and took a deep breath, I looked outside my glass window and looked down, everyone were so busy, customers excited and the numbers on the cash registers going higher and higher.

Some of the humans, we're soo high maintance sometimes, standing in long lines, (we did try our best to keep them from going too long), carrying tons of bags even though our policy said we would carry the bags _for_ them. But they thought they had to pay extra, but it was free. And others checked out too many things and when they had to pay for it, they couldn't afford it. Thus making us have them work their payments off, by cleaning, being a cashier, or advertising.

I smiled, Darien and Nancy decided to mess around with the humans by telling them when they had to advertise, they had to wear a costume. They made two girls wear a donkey suit and walk around saying, "Buy our towels! it can wipe our donkey butts dry!" Poor girls went aroud like that for two hours before I stepped in. I let them go for the day and told them I'd pay for their items, they thanked me and grabbed their bags and ran out the door. Funny thing was, they were still wearing the costume!

I walked back to my desk, "Darien, Amber, Jean, and Nancy please come in," I said into the microphone. My voice echoed through the speakers on the ceilings and walls all over the building.

****

My decision was to bring the people we were trying to protect, (Cullens, O'Wells, Whitneys) here, and to keep no secrets. "But they think we're dead! Why would they come all the way over here, to a place full of vampires they don't know?" Jean said. She waved her hands in the air, trying to get my to see her way. "Think about it, if we don't they'll get killed, Aro is planning an attack on them even if we send Tara and the others down to save them, they woulld be confused, they don't know them, questions like, who are they? What's happening? Can we trust them? will pop up in their heads, Tara wouldn't have time to tell htem everything while trying to save their lives, and it's better to tell them ourselves than Aro, and he is planning an attack on us too, what if we do die this time? They'll never know we were alive before and we're protecting them this whole time," I explained.

"Aro won't be able to kill us, and we can always send Tara and her troops to chase away Aro nad his troops before they got too close to them," Jean argued. Amber, Nancy, and Darien stared back and forth between us, thinking which one of us we're right or wrong. "Don't you want to foil Aro's plan?" she said. "Yes I do, and this way we won't risk the existence's of our members and Aro would be too late, by the time he gets there to attack," I said. "Don't you want to see your family again?" I asked. "Of course I do, we all do," Jean said softly.

"How would we get them here anyway? Kidnapp them?" Nancy asked. "Kidnapping? No we'll try a more reasonable approach," I chuckled. "Like what?" Darien asked. I smiled and said, "A letter."

* * *

**End of Bella's POv from 2 years prior you know what happened when they came.

* * *

**Edward's POV

"And that's what happened," Bella said.


	14. I Lost

Edward's POV

"The meeting is now over, you may leave," Nancy told everyone, when Bella, Violet and Jean stepped off the stage. Everyone quickly left the room, we were alone in the room, the O'wells, Whitneys, and my family, along with Bella, Violet, and Jean.  
It was quiet, we all stood there, waiting for someone to speak and break the awkward silence, it was Jean who did. "I missed you guys," she said before walking over, and hugging Sarah, then Ann, and lastly Selena.

"It's nice to meet everybody person," Violet said, "Yup, it's a nice break from watching them from cameras," Jean agreed. "What?" Rosalie asked, she eyed Bella, waiting for an answer. Bella shrugged, "It was for good reasons," she told her. "It better be a damn good one," Rosalie muttered. "I'm gonna have to agree with Rose here, did you see anything that wasn't supposed to be seen?" Esme asked. Bella looked at Jean and Violet, and they shuddered, answering Esme's question. "They watch you from the camera more than anybody else, before they decided to take it down," Bella chuckled.

"I still can't believe Emmet and Rosalie did that to her car," Violet whispered to Jean, "I know what you mean," Jean whispered back. We all heard their exchange, I flinched when I saw through Emmet's and Rosalie's thoughts what they referred to. "Think about something else!" I told them.

They did. They thought about their many honeymoons. I groaned, "That's not what I meant," I said. "Let's talk about something else," Bella suggested. "Like?" Alice asked. Bella thought for a moment, "The last time any of you besides Edward has hunted," she replied. Alice being always prepared flipped out a compact mirror (out of nowhere) and looked at her reflection, then she turned to look at everyone. "She's right," she said.

"I hope I find a good grizzly bear," Emmet said, "Not in that shirt, I bought that one for you," Rosalie told him. "Try not to play with your food dear," Esme told him. "Hmm deer maybe I'll get one of those," Jasper said. They talked amongst themselves as they left the room, leaving Bella and I alone.

I faced her, she was staring at me, it was silent, wondering who was to speak first. "Let's go somewhere more private," Bella said, she walked out fo the room, I followed her, it was silent trip there. She opened a door that had a golden number on the top of it, '1'.

She took out her keys and opened the door, she closed the door and locked it, I looked around the room, it was very clean and comfortable, I noticed papers and folders scattered around the coffee table, the only thing out of place.

"This is my room, I had it built soud proof, no one can hear us in this room, even vampires," Bella said. She walked over to the coffee table, "I'm sorry for the mess," she said. I walked closer to her, she turned her face around, I bent down and kissed her. Her hands found her way to my hair, and my arms encircled around her waist, our lips moved together as one. We broke apart for air, air we didn't need, I nuzzled my face into her neck, "I missed you," I told her.

"I missed you too, " she told me. I opened my eyes. for they were closed, and held Bella at arms length, she was confused and curious at my act. I stared at her for a while and smiled and held her to me once again, "What was that?" Bella asked. "Just making sure you don't disappear again," I told her.

"No, I'm here," she told me softly. "Forever?" I asked. "Forever," she agreed, kissing me again.

*****

I was sitting in Bella's office, watching her work as she went through countless of files, and making phonecalls, I noticed she had two phones though. One was black and one was red, why would Bella need two phones?

The red phone rang once, and Bella answered it, more eagerly than usual, I payed close attention, to the phone call.

"Hello, Tara," Bella said. Tara, that name sounded famaliar, I remembered. Tara was the one who called Bella when Aro was planning an attack at my home in Oregon. He focused on what Bella said, since he couldn't hear what Tara's words were.

"Uh-huh, do you know when?" she asked.

"How big has it gotten?"

"Really? Can you send me a report of their ranks?"

"Thank you, bye," Bella said.

'What was that about?" I asked her, as she hung up the phone. "You'll have to find out just like everybody else," she told me. I sighed, if Tara was who I thought she was, the call was important and had to do something with Aro and Bella's war. I was impatient, I knew that, but I needed to know, I knew Bella well enough that she would not tell me so easily. So I did the only thing I could, dazzle her.

"Do you think you can spare a few minor details with me?" I asked her again, my face only inches away from hers. "Nnn.. Yes. Yes, I am," she replied. What began as a stutter and ended with a strong, 'Yes'. I grinned, for I won, and gave her a kiss on the lips, then Bella smiled warmly at me.

She shocked me, at what she did next, "Yes, Edward, I am sure that I won't tell you," she told me. She got up from her desk and walked gracefully out the door, I turned around, I lost.

"Tsk, tsk, Naughty Edward," Amber scolded, tapping her finger, with another two times, before heading to the same direction, Bella walked to.

I was a bit stunned, I did not hear or sense her in any way, when did she there? And what did she see? I smiled to myself, and walked out the door.


	15. Lessons to be learned in the Artic

Edward's POV

When I got to the room, everyone was talking to each other, wondering what Bella had to say. "Hey, have you seen Jean?" Darien asked, Amber.  
"Nope, last I heard she was with Bella," Amber replied. I looked around, Bella wasn't here yet, and neither was Jean. "Alice?" I asked. "All I see them doing is walking over here," Alice answered. I turned around, and like Alice predicted Bella and Jean strolled into the room, and to stage. Darien, Amber, Nancy and Violet followed suit.

"Tara called today, turns out Aro wasn't after them like we orginally thought," Bella said, staring at us when she said them. "Then who?" someone asked. "Us," Jean said. "Tara said that his army has gotten larger, and they were walking through Orgeon to North Dakota, they'll be coming here soon to attack by the looks of it," Bella said.

Silence.

"Tara and her troops will be coming back shortly," she told them, everyone just nodded. I thought about what she said as I left the room with everybody else. If Aro wanted Bella dead and all of the Bella Lee workers dead, then what will happen to us?

"Edward?" I turned around, it was Alice. "Yes," I said. "We're leaving," she said quietly. "Leaving? What do you mean?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Bella said we have to leave, somewhere safe and away from Aro and the war, she wants to protect us." Alice explained.

"No, she can't how would we know that she'll be alright, Alice? How would _any_ of us know?!" I asked her, I didn't expect her to answer, I was panicking I knew it. She didn't say anything, venom was pooling in her eyes, they would never fall.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Some of us will be going with you in case Aro tried to send someone to attack you, we would be recieving news of the war, if anything happens you'll know," Nancy said. "All of you would know," she added.

"But it's not the same, I can't protect her if I'm not there," I told her. "If you haven't noticed Edward, she can take care of herself, she's stubborn you know that and she is very well gifted, most of us are, if not all, nothing will happen to her," Violet told me.

I sighed. "We promise, Edward," Violet said. "You don't understand she's a danger magnet she always has been," I said. "We know but she's also very independent and strong, and smart, nothing will happen to her," Nancy said.

I took a deep breath, and pondered over it for a minute, "Okay," I said. "Okay?" Alice asked. "Yes, okay," I told her. "Good, go join the rest of your family, Tom and Jerry will be driving you all to the airport and to the hotel, they'll be staying with you, along with the others," Nancy said, looking at her watch.

"You have about 6 hours to do all that," she said. We were hustled inside the limos, when Nancy said 'others' I expected a few people just under a dozen, instead I got a couple of dozen of vampires. I now knew how Bella felt when I spent money on her, what made them so wealthy in only two years?

* * *

"Antarctica?" Emmet asked, when our plane landed. "Well it's far away from both North and South Dakota," Jasper said. "I'm so glad we're vampires, I wouldn't like to end up freezing to death before Aro gets us if I were human," Rosalie said. We got our luggage, "Where would we be staying?" Esme asked.

"Bella had two houses built for us to stay in, she is also sending some more apetizing meals for us, she says sorry to Emmet that we won't exactly get the thrill of the hunt," Tom answered politely.

"Oh, well can she send a grizzly bear or two?" Emmet asked. "We'll see, unless any of you would prefer penguins than bears and mountain lions," Jerry said. My nose crinkled, "There is no penguin alive or dead that would be better than a mountain lion," I told him.

My answer to the idea of feeding off penguins caused giggles and laughs to erupt among us. "I never tasted a penguin before," Fay said. "Consider yourself lucky then," I said.

"Let's go, I think I can have a blast painting stuff here, mother nature did wonders of sculputures to icebergs," Dene said. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "I'll show my pictures I got from the internet later," Dene told her.

We talked as we made our way to the house, we found ours it was huge and beatiful Esme loved it, unfortunately snow had blown inside the house, so we had a clean up ahead of us, being vampires it didn't take us too long.

I chose the room upstairs, it gave an excellent view of the mountains and snowy grounds of Antarctica. I unpacked and hanged my clothes in my closet and dressers, I placed my books on the shelves and my CD's on the racks. I pressed play on the steroe, filling the room with Debussy's Claire de Lune.

****

The next day we traveled on canoes and saw the icebergs and boats and many other things as we passed by.

Fay took a photo of an iceberg with green, blue, and brown stripes, caused by the layers of snow reacting to diffrent conditions.

The blue stripes when crevices in the ice sheets fills up with meltwater and freezes before bubbles are given the chance to form.  
Brown stripes are from sediment picked up when ice sheets grind downhill towards the sea.  
And the green stripes are created when it is rich in algae.

We also saw the 'ice sculputures' Dene mentioned yesterday, she took her time memorizing each detail, so it would come out perfectly when she painted it.

When we were rowing back towards land, Emmet made a split decesion to take off his shirt and dive into the water. When he got back in the boat, Rosalie whacked him on the head with her hand and pushed him back into the water and told him not to get back in until he learned his lesson.

Then he decided to get Rosalie into the water. It was no laughing matter, she was infuriated with him.

That's when he learned his lesson.

./_


	16. Another Letter

**for the brokenandlonelyangyl**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, Reneesme and Jacob will be arriving here next week," Tom said. "Hmm really?" I asked. Why did the mutt have to come? I accepted the imprint, both Bella and I did, but it didn't mean I _liked_ it.

"Yes, Bella says she wants her daughter to be with her father," I was about to ask why Jacon had to come when he added, "_and _she wants her to be completely happy here even if it means Jacob coming."

"But she also said that you don't have a choice." I nodded, I guess I can put up with him, they can't do anything here, nothing really happens in Antarctica.

****  
I waited, it was just me and Esme, everyone else went hunting, I waited patiently for Jacob and Nessie to come out of the plane, I could hear their thoughts, someone else was with them.

I saw Nessie, then Jacob get out of the plane, and lastly I saw a female vampire, she had short curly blonde hair and gold eyes, she wasn't very tall, only a couple inches taller than Alice, she looked at us.

And walked next to Nessie, "Hello, I'm Tara you must be Edward and Esme right?" she asked. "Yes, it's nice to meet you Tara," Esme said, and shook her hand, but after the hand shake, Tara hugged Esme.

"You looked surprised Esme, didn't Tommy tell you I was coming?" she asked. "No, he didn't, Tommy?" I asked. "Well he prefers Tom for short, but I call him Tommy," Tara said.

I nodded, "Nessie come on we have a long way back to the house," I said. "Do I have to get on your back again?" she asked. "Do you want to ride on Jacob's back instead?" I asked. She nodded, "Alright, I'll carry your bags," I agreed. "Thank you Daddy," she said extra sweetly.

I pulled her closer to me and farther away from Jacob, "I wouldn't hurt Nessie you know that," Jacob said, before changing into his wolf form. I let go of Nessie and she climbed on top of his back, I picked up her bags, Tara picked up her bags, and Esme got the rest, and we ran home.

When we got there, Nessie immediatly picked her room, and Jacob's, he didn't mind, as long as he it was what she wanted, he was fine. I did not want Jacob to be shirtless around Nessie, especially since she is in her teen years now.

And with their rooms so close... "Alice," I started. "Nothing will happen, and we all have super hearing anyway, theres not much they could do," Alice assured me.

I nodded, so far they were just talking, nothing else.

* * *

"Okay we got some news, Aro is in North Dakota, but he hasn't attacked yet, and he did send a note to Bella," Jerry announced.  
"What did it say?" Alice asked, she hated not being in the loop, no one hadn't made any decisions, so she couldn't see the future, she hated it.  
"To meet him in Volterra Italy, for the war to begin, and some ohter stuff," Jerry said.

"What 'other stuff'?" Nessie asked, putting air qoutes on other stuff. "I am not obliged to say," he replied.  
"What? They're hiding things from us already! I want to know what's going on dammit!" Rosalie yelled, angrily. Hitting the table with her fist, making the glass shatter and table shake.

"Look it's better if you didn't, it's up to Bella if they should go," Jerry said calmly.  
Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over, I tried to read her mind but she managed to block it from me, "Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked. She came out of her vision then, "They're going to war," she said.

"And Bella? Is she okay?" I asked. She smiled, "She is going to be just fine, its the people she is fighting that are going to get it," Alice told me.  
I smiled, I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders.

*****

Two weeks, 5 days, 19 minutes and 35 seconds.

That's how long we have been in Antarctica, and each time we recieve news, it is less and less informative.  
It's driving everybody mad, especially me.

That is until today. When Jerry came into the living room, in front of the TV as usual when he is going to announce the news.

"We got a letter from Bella today." Jerry said.

_We're winning the war, but we lost some people, Darien was severly injured, and a few humans were killed in crossfire, the blood tempted Aro's army, and it became a frenzy. I do not want to go into details about it though, some things I can't share with you, Jean is attending Darien, and some of us are scared. _

_I'm scared. But I know that if I don't fight, if I don't try and give it my all everything is at risk. Everything seems, darker now.  
I am sorry that I haven't told you much, but we have little time to give you news that will be over in 5 seconds._

_We taken out a good half of Aro's army, but then it doubled in two days, it took us two weeks to take out that half.  
Aro says that and I qoute, 'This is only the beginning.'  
I don't even want to see the end.  
_

_But of noticed that some of the soldiers in Aro's army, are disappearing. And when they re-appear others disappear, I am confused, but I know that Aro is planning something so please be careful._

_Much Love, Bella_

****


	17. Jealousy

**Edward's POV**

I sighed, I was laying down on my white couch, thinking about Bella's letter. It has only been 25 minutes and 2 seconds since Jerry has read it.  
I am worried and scared for Bella. I never thought I'd feel like this.

Everyone is worried, and we all hope Bella comes out of the war alive, along with Jean, Darien, Amber, Violet, and Nancy.  
I wondered how Bella was, what was going on, if everything will turn out right and if not what would I do?  
I do not think I can handle being a single parent again and even if I could I would rather have Bella by my side at all times as Nessie grew.  
Nessie.

She has been growing a lot more now, already in her teen years.  
How much time had passed since she last saw Bella?

I do not want the last memory of Nessie's mother to be in a castle where everyone are running anf fighting, and being seperated from her mother.  
I shook my head, please let this war be over soon.

If there is a God out there that still cares for us, please protect my family, my wife, and our close friends as they risk their lives for us.  
Amen.

*****  
Renesmee sat on the couch and watched Jasper and Ann play chess, they have been playing for two hours straight, and neither has won yet.  
Jacob stood behind the couch, playing with a lock of her hair, I stood watching them from the dining room.

I must have been staring for long, because I heard her sigh and turn to face me, silently asking me in her thoughts for some space and privacy, I relucantly agreed and trudged upstairs to my room and played the piano.  
I played Bella's lullaby then I played the song I composed for Esmee, then almost randomly and with no thought whatsoever I played Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell.

I played almost every song I knew. I just needed the time to pass by, it was foolish of me I know but I thought it would be of some kind of use, even if it was little.  
I curled and uncurled my fingers when I stopped playing, as if they were pained at all. I stood up from the piano bench and walked back to my white couch, after ome time I realizied I hadn't hunted in while, I should feed soon.

********

Tom released some mountain lions and deer from their cages, I waited for them to spread a bit as they darted here and there; easily getting cold, I approached a mountain lion carefully, letting my instincts take over me.  
I pounced on it as it began to attempt to shake me off, it growled but I had a firm hold on it and I sank my teeth into it, piercing it's skin, it let out an almost non existent yelp and soon it became limp, I licked my lips and buried the carcass.

I wasn't full, so I quickly went after the deers and when I finished feeding off of them, I disposed their bodies like I did with the mountain lion.  
I straightened my shirt before running back to the house and giving Tom a uick 'thank you' along the way there as he began to open another cage of animals.

I took a quick shower when I got home, afterwards I went downstairs to where Jasper and Ann were still playing chess.  
"Is this the same game?" I asked. "No, he won two times and I won once, this is the fourth round," Ann replied. "Check mate." She declared.

_Oh she's good, hmmm now we're even. _Jasper thought, I shook my head at them, I could tell they were going to be great friends.

As I walked away towards the bookcase I heard Ann say, "I'm bored with chess, let's play checkers."  
"Sorry, Ann but I promised Alice that after we finished that I'd take internet shopping," Jasper said.

"Oh okay that's alright Jazz," Ann said, shrugging it off. I turned around, and Jasper looked slightly surprised. That was _Alice's_ nickname for him, no one else called him that besides her, it's what she said instead of 'honey' or 'sweetheart'.  
In a flash Alice came downstairs, "What did you call _my husband_?" Alice asked her. Emphasizing 'my' and 'husband'. "Jazz, why is something wrong with that?" Ann asked, clearly confused and oblivious to the intense situation she just created.

"Yes, there is Ann," Alice said, she spat out Ann's name like it was some kind of disgusting creature that lived in the ground of earth.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Ann asked.

"Jasper is my husband don't you ever try to steal him from me, and yes you did do something wrong, becaussse," Alice hissed, "Only. I. Call him. Jazz."

"Or Jazzy," Alice added. Ann took two steps backward, "Alice you need to calm down I think there's a misunderstanding here," Ann said calmly.  
"Oh really?" Alice said.

"Yes, I didn't know only you called Jasper that, and I would not try to steal your husband from you, I don't like him like that, we're just friends who play chess and checkers," Ann explained.

Alice stared at her for a moment, "Are you lying to me?" she asked. "No." She stared for a short moment, "Good, no hard feelings, come on Jazzy we have some internet shopping to do!" Alice said and skipped upstairs, acting like nothing never happened.

Jasper followed her upstairs.

"That was kind of weird, but I'm just glad it's over," Ann said and sat on the couch.

"Alice will be Alice," I said, before walking upstairs to my room.


	18. Look

**Edward's POV**

"We have another letter from Bella," Jerry said. I snapped my head up and made my way over to the couch, next to Esme and Carlisle.  
Jerry opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, he cleared his throat and read.

_Darien is doing alright, we managed to take out a good piece of Aro's army but some of us were killed.  
We had to stop fighting on Wednesday because the humans were getting suspicous, then we fought again on Friday._

_L~ _"She messed up on her 'e' and made a scribble mark but she continue's afterwards." Jerry explained when he stopped reading.

_Sorry for that sribble mark, they just set my tent on fire, knowing I was inside it, and I got knocked over, I'm in Amber's tent right now, she says 'hi.'  
Now where was I?  
Ling, he's a vampire in Aro's army was the one who was supposed to 'disappear' but Shelby caught him he won't say anything so we have taken to more...  
effective forms of interrogation. _

_So I wrote this letter to warn you that Ling has told us that Aro has been sending some of his soldiers to look for you, so be on your guard and be careful, please. And they would come back and report of their findings, no their lack of findings. _

_Also, we're still winning.

* * *

_

"Dad?" Nessie asked. "Yes."  
"Can we send Mom a letter back?" she asked.  
I looked up, "Could we?" I asked, Jerry.

He looked at us for a second, "Sure, I'll send it for you." Jerry walked away, and we got started on the letter, asking questions, wishing good luck, saying how much we missed her, then we closed it and sealed it in the envelope.

"Okay I'll have this delivered to Bella I'll see you in two weeks," Jerry said, putting the envelope in his coat. "What? You're leaving?" Sarah asked.  
"Yes, we can't take any chances, if we ship it through the mail service here to there, Aro can steal it."

"Oh, okay." "He smiled at us and said goodbye, then he ran out the door.

-Two and a half weeks later-

"He's been gone longer than he said he would," Tom said.  
"Maybe he had to hunt, or he got bothered by some humans or he decided to run instead of taking a plane," Sarah suggested.

"No, he didn't, I installed a webcam, Amber will be talking to us through hers today," Tara said.

"Hey."

"Hello." we greeted her.  
She smiled sadly, she was in her tent, faint noises of battle crys and fighting were in the background.  
"Where's Jerry?" Tom asked.

"Um well he delivered the letter, and then Ling somehow escaped and killed him." Amber said, her voice broke and she looked down.  
"Whaa-t?" Sarah asked. Amber nodded and took a deep breath, "Sarah don't make me say it again, Ling went on a rampage and he saw Jerry we couldn't get him in time, we managed to take down Ling, but it was too late."

Before anyone could say anything, someone yelled Amber's name and she quickly told us goodbye and ran out of the tent, the web cam was still on.

Explosions. They could be heard through the web cam, Nessie cringed and buried her face in my shirt, flashbacks of the Volterra castle on fire were brought back in her head. I patted her hair and she stopped crying and look back at the web cam.  
"Amber get her out of the way!" it was Bella's voice. It was strong and commanding but also scared and worried.

Amber ran back in the tent, her hair a mess, and dark smudges on her face, she quickly gathered some things, she made a bed, and went outside carrying a human woman, she was terrified and confused. "What's going on over there?" Tara asked.

"Her name is Carrie and she was about to be Aro's lunch, but she was thrown back by an explosion and we carried her to safety, we are being under attacked as usual, and there's alot of fire-power out there, literally." Amber replied, while bandaging the woman's wounds.

Bella ran in the tent and gave Amber some medical equipment, she whispered something in Amber's ear, and Amber nodded frantically.  
Bella looked at the web cam for the briefest moment before running back outside, a loud BOOM came, and Jean and Darien came rushing into the tent.

"How bad is it?" Tara asked. Jean walked over to the web cam, "Bad, really really bad it's causing too many human attention, other vampires are coming, so now we are fighting against a newborn army, and some of the humans are trying to film this war, we had to consifcate them of course but we also have to protect them, they've seen too much."

Through the cam I heard wind whipping against the tent and the tent lifted up and was carried away, revealing to us everything that was happening, without a single word Jacob took Nessie from me and carried her upstairs away from the web cam so she couldn't see anything.

I saw fighting and fires, killing and explosions, I heard deafening booms, battle cies, and cries for pain, screams that made my non-existent blood run cold, I became extremly thankful that Jacob took Nessie away from this.

Then I saw Bella, fighting and saving others, "Violet, Nancy now!" Bella commanded. Afterwards, two newborn vampires launched at Bella from the back when she wasn't looking.

Bella brought out her shield figure, and it ripped off the vampire from her back and threw it over a building, and as soon as it was out of my sight an explosion erupted from the side the vampire fell on. Bella kicked off the other one, and struck lightning into his chest, she punched him and threw him into a wall, she gave a signal and her shield figure went after the newborn to finish him.

Nancy ran over to Amber, "Follow me, the others are shielding us from the war, we have to go back, everyone who is injured has to retreat come on!" Amber carried the injured woman, and Jean carried Darien, they took the medical equipment, and ran with everybody else as they ran off to safety.

"Kiki, turn it off!" Then web cam fell onto the ground, so all we saw was the sky, it was usually blue in Italy, but it was now gray with ash and smoke, then there was a click and we saw nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Covering tracks, & protect loved ones

**Edward's POV**

Silence. The house was filled with silence for two days, their thoughts were quiet and simple.  
Nessie was curious but from what her ears heard from upstairs she decided she didn't want to know, not that she could. Tara destroyed the web cam until it was just a pile of dust, when asked why she simply said, "It's obvious we won't be able to communicate with them, they need all their attention on the war, if we talked to them lives would be put at risk."

That was a good enough reason for us. No one wanted to interfere or be a bother, the telephone rang, who could it be?  
_Who could that be?_ Esme thought. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Alice, she also didn't know anything, she told me in her thoughts that we shouldn't worry though.

"Hello?" Esme kindly asked.  
"How do you know-?"  
"Uh huh, oh I see, I understand dear."  
"Yes, just give me a second."

-Click- Esme hanged up and without a word, she walked at vampire speed and opened the door, the wind from outside whooshed in.  
Humans.

I turned to Jasper, I could tell he was struggling but he did not move a muscle from his seat, instead he tried to calm himself and held his breath.  
"Esme?" Carlisle asked. "The injured humans from the war are here, and so are the vampires, they need your help," Esme said.

I understood as her thoughts revealed the entire conversation on the phone. I quickly explained to everyone at vampire speed what was going on.  
"Hello, guys," the voice was feminine, and familiar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Amber, she talked to us, answered all of our questions, as the days passed and the humans were healed Tara began a meeting. "What should we do with the humans?" she asked.

It was silent, obviously Bella saved them for a reason, originally they would be killed by Voltrui law, but since the Voltrui is dead and no heir on the throne, we could do anything.

"Well we aren't going to kill them right?" Fay asked. "Of course not," Tara answered. "Do we let them go free or change them then?" Selena asked. "No, too many humans have been changed because of this war," Sarah said. "So we let them go free?" Ann asked.

"We must make them keep our secret, all though many of us didn't like the Voltrui, the rules were reasonable, we cannot let humans know of our existence," Nancy said.

"Then it's settled, let them go free with the exception they keep our secret," Tara said. "Wait! Can't Selena erase memories?" Nessie asked.

'That's true, Selena do you think you can erase all of their memories of the war?" Tara asked. "I think so," Selena said. "Great, you may start now!"

After Selena erased their memories, Alice made the house resemble a hospital as part of our cover story.

"I'm Nurse Sarah, welcome to Antarctica's General Hospital," Sarah said. "Antarctica? I thought I was in Italy!"

"You were, but you were one of the many victims of Volterra's earthquake, you were in a coma for 3 days."

"Oh my!"

As we convinced the patients that they were transferred to Antarctica's General Hospital to care for them while they were in a coma and for memory loss, we sent them home, or on a vacation. It was very expensive and we all pitched in to pay for the bills, and many other things.

"Well we did a great job, the vampire secret is safe," Fay said. "Yeah, we did." "Oh hello Nurse Sarah," Fay teased. I chuckled, and left the room and went for a run.

On the way back home I spotted Tara hunting a moose, I watched and waited for her to finish, there was something I wished to discuss with her about, something that has been on my mind for quite a long time now.

When I asked Tara to speak with her about the war, she insisted to go back home first, I agreed reluctantly I knew that everyone would hear our conversation.

"I can't sit here anymore and do nothing Tara," I said. "You can't go help her in the war,  
and what makes you think I will go against Bella's orders to help you?" Tara asked me.  
"Because I know that you can't sit here and wait either," I told her.  
She stared at me for a moment, contemplating what to do.

Because of Bella's friends shielding each other mentally, to make the shield stronger for safety  
purposes I haven't been able to read anyone's mind in a very long time.

But it didn't mean I still couldn't read them, I observed everyone, I knew they cared for Bella,  
and they were all great friends. It wasn't just my family, and the other two covens that were worried  
about Bella it was everybody here.

"Fine." Yes. "Alright! Let's go!" Emmet boomed. "Wait!" Tara shouted. "Not all of you can go, the ones who were  
sent here to protect the humans must stay, including Carlisle for his medical abilities will be of use."

"Then who does go?" Fay asked. "Fay, Dene, Hope, Selena, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Nancy,  
Sarah, Ann, and I."

"Tom stay here, I need you to be in order of the meals for everyone, to make sure our surveillance team  
do there jobs and make sure any form of communication from us or Bella are received and read to everybody."

"No problem." Tom said. "Good, because if anyone get's hurt because of one flaw-" Tara said, "I got it Tara."  
"Good, let's go you are not to pack anything, everything you need will already be there," Tara told us.

I said goodbye to my family, and we ran together following Tara's lead.  
Soon I'll be able to protect Bella.

~~~~~~~~  
When we got there Bella was both touched, grateful and furious.  
"I appreciate your concerns, but I told you no!"  
"We must, you can't stop us we are already here, and they will follow us if you send us away now," Tara said.

"Fine, just be careful," Bella told us. She left the tent, and we followed suit.

"A couple of civilains left Volterra, and some left Italy because of the war, the 'government' haven't told  
anyone what's going on, mostly because they don't know what's going on, so far we're good."

"What do they know?" Tara asked. "Just a big war of unnaturally strong people, what we are, and the  
fighting has stopped a bit because they want to know more," Bella replied.

"When you say a couple, don't you mean a couple thousand people left Volterra?" Emmet asked. "Yes."

* * *


	20. The End

**Edward's POV **

I listened carefully, I heard them speaking to each other, as they 'spied' on us. "Listen Eddie Boy I don't care if you think this is useless, we need to find out what's going on, it's obvious these people are aliens."

I rolled my eyes, how did they get that? "I don't think we've seen a UFO anywhere Micheal, and I doubt we'll see one anytime soon." Eddie I'm guessing retorted.

"That's why we have to keep our eyes peeled for them!" Micheal shouted. I smiled, he was loud enough for a human to hear. I jumped out of my tree, and ran while they were distracted, I climbed on another taller tree and soon I was out of their sight.

I could see them from where I was perched, a man with gray hair and a stubble beard whipped around from where he sat, and grabbed his binoculars searching frantically.

I bit back a laugh. It was quite comical. "Eddie Boy! Where did he go?!" Micheal asked. Eddie shrugged, not caring whether he couldn't see us or not.

_I wish he would stop calling me Eddie Boy, do I look like a boy to him? _he thought. _I can't believe this guy! How can he not care! We have aliens on our planet for crying out loud! _Micheal thought.

"Wherever you are! I'm onto you!" Micheal yelled, his voice echoing in my ears. I flinched, I could hear them whispering from a mile with my sensetive ears.

"Micheal Consworth is a bit of a lunatic isn't he?" Bella asked, she too was perched on the tree. "Very." I agreed. "Edward, I'm sorry," Bella said.  
"Why are you sorry?" I asked. "Ever since you came, I've been purposely distancing myself from you, you're my husband and I shouldn't be acting that way towards you," Bella said, she looked down, fidgeting with her hands.

"I forgive you, I also understand though, it has been tough for you, you have seen a lot, war is gruesome and this particular war is even more..." I trailed off. "Hateful? Horrible? Evil? Yes, it is. I wish we didn't have to do this, I wish we didn't have to risk so many lives in a attempt to save another, the war is going nowhere, I'm afraid it's too late to stop it though, we are all caught in Aro's web." Bella said.

I wrapped my arms around her, my chin resting on her forehead, "I do not blame you Bella, no one does, it'll all be over, I promise."

"I hope so." Bella whispered. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Bella and I, looked up, "Where's Eddie!" Micheal yelled. "He went into the woods sir! Southeast!"  
Bella's eyes widened, "That's Aro's camp," she whispered. In a flash we raced towards the camp, all we found was his dead body though.

A helicopter flew over, The light shined down on us, "We were framed." Bella said.

* * *

"You aliens killed Eddie!" It was Micheal's voice, he was speaking through a bullhorn in the helicopter, "We have to go they have missiles, we may be vampires but when it collides with the ground the explosion will be enough to kill us," Bella said pulling my hand.

"We have to tell the others," I said. "No time for that, they'll follow us, then they'll find the camp, we have to go in the opposite direction," Bella said. I nodded, and too her hand, I was still the faster runner, even with joined hands I could feel Bella stumbling down.

Wordlessly I carried her instead, the helicopters flashed their lights around as they tried to spot us, we both knew we couldn't keep running, it became obvious that they would not give up. Even if we could run forever it was better to find a place to hide and catch our unnecessary breaths.

"The hole." Bella whispered. "The what?" I asked. "Two weeks ago I had some of our members dig a whole, 20 vampires can fit in it, it's in a cave and the hole is covered to keep hidden, plenty of blood is kept there we should be just fine there," Bella said.

"Why did you have them dig a hole, and store it with blood?" I asked. "I had a feeling this would happen," she said.  
"You knew Aro would frame us?" I asked, dumbly. Even though I couldn't see her I knew she was rolling her eyes, "No, I knew that they would try to follow us," Bella explained.

"There's dozens of them around here, I covered the scents of the blood so other vampires won't find it while hunting," Bella added, I nodded.  
"Jump over the river, run 10 miles North, and when you see the mountain with a resemblance of a eagle, there will be a cave, which leads to a chain of caves," Bella instructed me.

"Quick question, why dig a hole in a cave if we would already be underground?" I asked. "Because anyone could find us in a cave just not in a hole in the cave, you'll see," Bella said.

The rest of the run was quiet between us, I got to the mountain. Bella jumped off my back and climbed I followed suit, she reached a ledge and pulled me up, I came face to face with even more stone formations and rocks, she walked silently and swiftly to one of the stone formations and pushed away a boulder that seemed to blend in with it, I hadn't realized at first it was there until Bella pushed it back.

Bella ducked inside, and I rolled back the boulder, "You didn't tell me we had to climb, or about the boulder for the door," I whispered. "I forgot." She replied simply. "Here we are," Bella told me softly, she uncovered the whole in the ground and jumped inside.

Inside was pitch black, I could make out the outlines of simple furniture, I took a deep breath and smelled wax. "Is that wax?" I thought aloud. "Yes, candles actually, the lighter should be here somewhere..." Bella answered, searching for the lighter.

"Found it," I said, and made my way over to the candles to light them.  
"I'm going to cover the hole," Bella said, and walked back to the direction we came from.

Black. The couches and chairs were black leather. The refrigerator was manufactured of stainless steel, and the wooden coffee table was covered in candles, as were the tables.

It looked a bit odd, to see so many candles, with their diffrent sizes and shapes, and even colors, but what mattered to me the most were the scents.

"Jasmine?" I asked. "Yes, is that a problem?" Bella asked gently, most likely wanted me to feel comfortable in her little hole, our little hole.

No, I _like _Jasmine," I told her sincerely. She smiled, the candle light illuminating her face, the light bringing out her natural highlights in her hair, Bella looked gorgeous.

I noticed that she was also dazzled.

I smiled crookedly at her, I remembered her telling me she loved it when I did, she took in a sharp breath, blinked and turned away.  
She playfully punched me in the arm, "You did that on purpose!" she accused.

"Even after all these years, I still dazzle you," I said teasingly and proudly. "Yeah, so? Anyone can smile and dazzle someone," Bella said. "Try dazzling me," I said. "No." Bella said quickly. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because," Bella trailed off. "Because?" I asked, pressing.

"Because I won't be able to dazzle you because I'm not.. attractive," Bella admitted. "Yes you are," I told her sternly, all amusement gone from my voice, why, how could she think that? My Bella is the most gorgeous, most tempting, most wonderful creature on Earth and not should not think otherwise, she is an angel.

And that's what I told her.

"Really?" she squeaked. I nodded, in a flash she embarced me and kissed me with so much passion and love, it made my head spin, and the only thing I felt was Bella's lips against mine.

I eagerly kissed her back with as much passion and love.  
"I love you," Bella spoke breathlessly and truly.

"And I love you," I replied, smiling, she returned the smile.  
We sat on the couch, I did not remember walking here but I didn't dwell on it, Bella's head rested on my chest as I ran my fingers through her chestnut brown locks, occasionally I would kiss her forehead, or she would sigh happily and smile at me, and I would return the smile.

It was peaceful and I was content and felt blissful, and for the first time in a very long time I felt complete, for I was back with my love. And I was ready for anything for the world to throw at me, because I knew I could make it through with Bella, yes we would get through this hardship together, one way or another.

* * *

**Completley off tangent, but, one way or another I'm gonna get cha ya, *singing and sliding left and right in seat.  
Umm yeah I think this is my end, I'll write the epilogue later, but this right now is nice, satasfies me, maybe not you but for me it's all good.**

**I apologize for not updating sooner but I was grounded, and then we lost all internet access from out house because the motom thing broke down. **


	21. Epilogue

**Edward's POV **

"We won!" We were deafened by the cheers, and 'Whoo-Hoo's!' by everybody. "Take that Voltrui II butt!" Emmet boomed.  
I rolled my eyes at my brother, but couldn't supress the smile forming on my face.

Bella let out a breath of relief as her eyes scanned the fields, letting everything soak in.  
"We won, we actually did it," she whispered.

"Did you really have any doubts?" I asked. Bella looked up at me, "No, I guess that I just was afraid."  
I opened my mouth to speak when Emmet came over to us, and put his arm around Bella's shoulders, "Don't be afraid sis' when you have a army like ours anything is possible," he said.

"No argument there," I muttered. Bella giggled, I smiled at her, Emmet looked at us oddly, "Newly weds," he muttered to Jerry.

"So," Fay said walked over to us with Dene in tow," Aro and his army is history, General Micheal Consworth and his troop are back home and have vowed secrecy to us, and WE JUST SAVED THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Yes, no more innocent humans will be plucked from their lives and dragged into the vampire world, for a existence of violence, war, etc." Bella agreed.  
"Quick question, where do we go from here?" Sarah asked, "Yeah, we're not going back to Antartica are we?" Ann asked.

Bella smiled, "No, no more hiding, but even though the war is over we still have plenty things to do," she said.

"Like, having the injured humans taken back home, coming up with a cover story for all of them, fixing the damages here in Italy, and not to mention the first election for a new royal family," Tara added.

"Yes, the vampire world is finally becoming more civilized, I couldn't have picked a better time to be changed," Fay said.  
"Bella found you in an alley, you would have been dead if it wasn't for her, you didn't really pick a time to be changed," Ann said.

"Yes, but I picked the best time to go to a restaurant with a full trash can, and walk over to the dumpster in said alley, I'm a genius," Fay told her.

We rolled her eyes at her, _Let's go home._ Bella's thoughts surprised me but I quickly recovered and took her hand and we walked away and ran together into the woods, and back to where we were truly happy to be.

* * *

Fay was right, the vampire world did become more civilzed. Less barbaric.  
In fact, many of them have gone vegetarian after a crazed newborn spread a rumor, yes a rumor of all things, spreaded like a spiderweb or a disesase that Aro fed off so many humans that his head was filled with death and blood, and that was the true reason of his own demise, and not because his camp was set on fire, and exploded after being hit with a torpedo.

"After all my years in existence trying to convince vampires to drink animal blood, and when they told me I was a mad man for going against my _true_ nature, an actual mad man spreads a ridiculous rumor and they believe him?" Carlisle said, after Fay asked him what he thought about it.

"What I can't believe is that a vampire can go crazy, whose to say we aren't all crazed vampires?" Sarah asked.

"I would have felt it if any of us went crazy," Jasper answered.

"And I would have seen it," Alice chimed in.

I simply tapped the side of my head, in response.

"So you see, Sarah none of us are crazed vampires," Dene said.

"When is Mr. Fredwrick going to give you that guranteed spot in the art gallery he promised?" Bella asked, Dene.

"He isn't, he's going to have all my paintings and sculputures displayed!" Dene said, joyfully.  
"Congratualtions!"

"How big is that art gallery?" Fay asked. "Huge, after this I might be discovered!" Dene said dreamily, falling backwards onto the couch.

"Are you going to dedicate it?" Selena asked, sitting down gently in the armchair. "Am I going to what?" Dene asked. "Dedicate it," Selena repeated.

"You mean like singers do to songs, or authors to books?" Dene asked. Selena nodded, "Yes." Violet leaned towards Dene and whispered, "I think that's what dedicated means, Dene."

Dene waved her off, "I don't know, I haven't thought about it." "You should, every artist has their inspiration," Selena said getting up.

"I just get pictures in my mind, I guess if I had a inspiration it would be from the world and life itself, my experiences," Dene said. "Wait, I thought it had to be a name, like Carrie, Jerry, Sherry, Beary, Larry, Berry, Mary, or Teri," Fay said, suddenly and stupidly.

"No, not nesscarily," Selena told her.

"When's the art show?" Hope asked. "In two weeks, please dress formally for this event, it starts at 8 PM sharp," Dene answered.

"Shopping." "We're going dress shopping for said event," Alice said.

* * *

I fixed my tie and straightened my tux, I turned around from the mirror, and faced my brothers. "Emmet, is that a clip on tie?" I asked. Emmet looked up from his tie, and grinned, "Nice huh? I got it from the Dollar Tree, no need to get those fancy ties that take forever to put on, nuh-uh," Emmet said, as if nothing was wrong with the cheap clip on

"We're going to Dene's art show, clip on tie are not respectful for such a important occasion in her existence," I told him.  
Emmet looked to Jasper, "Jasper, can you please explain to the doofus why this talk is unesscary."

Doofus? Well, it is Emmet.

"Okay, Edward it's completely unesscary to talk about it when we can just tell his wife," Jasper told me. "What? Jasper dude!" Emmet exclaimed, looking betrayed.

"You said to explain why it was unesscary," Jasper said, shrugging before he strolled casually out of the room.  
A minute later, Rosalie barged into the room, "What is this I hear about a clip on tie?"

I left the room, to give them their private moment to sort it all out.

I ascended down the stairs, everyone was in the living room talking and waiting for the other to get ready, so we could all go together, (Esme's request, to go together as a family.)

The story is that Hope's coven is Bella's aunt and cousins, and Selena's is Carlisle's sister and her children are our cousins. In a way that's what we are, a family, brothers, sisters, and cousins.

Alice was sorting through a stack of magazines, when I made my way over to her, "Bella is with Nancy and Amber, talking about the Bella Lee's new products in the den," she said, without looking up from the magazines. "Thank you," I said.

"No, no pineapple flavored blood, was a failure we can't sell it anymore."

"I beg to differ, I heard it works excellently for the Underwater wellders."

"They drink from fish all the time, they don't know taste."

"They are very rich."

"I don't care how rich they are, bad taste is bad taste."

I cleared my throat, all three ladies looked up to see who came in, then they returned to their conversation, all except for one who kept her eyes on me, Bella.

She walked over to me, "Hello," I greeted, "Hi," she replied. Nancy giggled, and Amber walked with her out of the room, I reminded myself to thank her later.

Bella fingered my tie, then she sighed, relieved. "What was that, love?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, just checking that's all," Bella replied. "Did you think I would have a clip on tie as well?" I asked.

"No, just checked in case,"Bella admitted. I took her hand, and lead her to the couch, and sat down. "Pineapple flavored blood?" I asked.  
"It's horrible, but Nancy thinks that it could still work, and Amber thinks she's crazy," she said.

"What else?" I asked. "We are experimenting with fruity flavors and only a few have been succesful," Bella said. "There's grapes, bananas, apples, and strawberries," she said. I smiled, "Strawberries are my favorite, ever since a girl moved to a small town named Forks and," I stopped, when she hugged me, a smile on her face, "I know how the story goes," she said.

"It's my favorite story," Bella said, "Mine too," I agreed.


End file.
